Leave A Light On
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When Yuki started to change, no one knew why... what happens when they find the answer? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Why Do They Try?

_**November 12th 2018, WWE Raw…**_

" _You do remember there's a reason I'm on commentary with you and not at ringside, right?" Amanda responded as the match between Yuki and Ruby went on to determine the number 1 contender for Ronda's Women's Championship at Survivor Series._

" _Get off me!" Yuki screamed, pushing Ruby off her before drop kicking her in the chest._

 _Yuki then blindsided Ruby with a Pele Kick and quickly pinned her… but as she got up, Liv and Sarah jumped her and kept her down as Ruby grabbed a pair of scissors._

 _But a few cuts in, Ruby screamed as a chair was thrown at her and she turned to see the brunette who was 5 months pregnant._

 _Amanda wasn't sure whether it was blind instinct to intervene but the Riott Squad backed up and out of the ring._

" _Okay, okay, we're sorry! We're sorry!" Liv responded, hoping to keep Amanda from going completely mama bear._

 _But as Amanda helped Yuki stand up to her full height, Yuki pulled Amanda's hands off of her shoulders._

" _Back up off me!" Yuki retorted, before running towards the Riott Squad as she did a suicide dive on all three members._

 _After she stood up, she walked away… and Amanda absentmindedly rubbed her swollen stomach as Liam kicked._

" _I know, baby boy… I'm upset too." Amanda whispered, brushing her tears away…_

 **Present time…**

"Yuki! Yuki, stop this!" Kurt responded as Yuki was trashing the locker room and Finn held Amanda close to him.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?! I've got anger build up inside of me, Kurt and it's the new me." Yuki explained as they noticed a new her, new punk rocker clothes with the colors of red, black and white. "What are you two looking at, Demon Lovers? Trying to put a spell on me?" She said, fixing her front bang that's covering her left eye.

"Yuki, just calm down! Mandy went down there out of pure instinct to stop the Riott Squad, stopped it from getting worse!" Finn replied, keeping Amanda behind him as Yuki absentmindedly ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair, which was cut an hour ago by the stylist.

"Mhm, and where you were, shorty by nature?" Yuki questioned, as Baron smirked at her.

"Thomas, would you drop character for once and piss off?" Amanda responded, calling Baron by his real name and Baron's smirk turning into a scowl before he stormed off.

"Oh, well done Demon Mistress, so vicious of you." Yuki said sarcastically, while clapping her hands.

"Anymore of this and you can forget being Liam's godmother!" Amanda responded venomously, Yuki's bluish grey eyes narrowing.

"Honey, there is no need for mockery, which you always used all your life. And plus there is no need for you to get in my way, even if it means I have to knock out your short husband, just like Asuka did with James." Yuki said, narrowing her eyes at Finn.

"Alright, you two, out!" Kurt responded before Finn and Amanda left and Kurt turned to Yuki. "What has gotten into you, you've been getting angrier every night in that ring since Mandy got pregnant!" He replied.

"Look, I care about Mandy and her pregnancy, but now I don't want them to get in my way. I'll make sure that the whole women's division know about that." Yuki said, before looking at a nearest mirror to look back at her makeup which had a cracked red heart around her right eye and black matte lipstick on her pink lips.

In their own locker room, Amanda was sitting down on the couch and Finn was lightly massaging her back, neck and shoulders at the same time Dean and Seth walked in… and both saw the tears Amanda had in her eyes.

"Go deal with your girlfriend before she fucking tries to attack my wife and child!" Finn responded as he glanced at Seth, who nodded and kissed Amanda on her forehead before he left.

Seth walked into the locker room, Yuki looking at him.

"What do you want?" Yuki questioned, crossing her arms.

"For you to take the advice you always gave me and go apologise to Mandy!" Seth responded, Yuki snorting humorlessly.

"Really? You want me to apologize to the Demon Bitch, huh? Well guess what…" Yuki said, before showing the middle finger. "She can go fuck herself no matter what. Cause there's a new Yuki Yang here in the WWE." She explained.

"Mandy has been your friend since you two were teenagers! Why are you so damn angry?!" Seth responded.

"Because she's not adjusting well to Mandy not being at ringside anymore."

The two turned, seeing Ayumi, who's medium brown hair was shoulder length and had caramel colored highlights in it.

"Don't make me get violent!" Yuki retorted angrily, holding up her left fist.

"Try it! Just fucking try it, Yuki, you'll tear your tendons trying and you're itching for a fix!" Ayumi responded in a daring tone, Seth turning confused. "Your girlfriend's on drugs, Rollins. That's why she got so pissed at Mandy, she's not herself!" She explained before she left, Seth finding needle marks after bending Yuki's index and middle fingers apart.

"Let go asshole! You'll regret it!" Yuki shouted, before smirking to herself. "Security! Security, help, Seth just punched me!" She shouted before five bodyguards came in and tackled Seth to the ground.

Yuki grabbed her suitcase, running out of the locker room and out of the arena, laughing to herself loudly.

As she reached the car, she saw no sign of the rented Equinox that she had seen earlier.

' _Eh, whatever.'_ Yuki thought before she drove off to the hotel… she walked in and to her room, walking in after opening the door.

She also took no notice of the lack of noise in the room next to hers, knowing that it was Finn and Amanda's… until the silence turned eerie.

"Wait a minute… they better not…" Yuki whispered, before backing towards the bathroom and locking the door on the other side, lying against the wall. "They have to come through that door to come get me… Come get me if you can, Mandy and Finn. I have a good friend with me!" She said loudly, before pulling out a small razor and a needle.

But still, the silence continued… and Yuki slowly stood up before she heard "What do you mean that she's on Meth?", her eyes widening at Rezar's voice.

"I saw Hiroki flush something yesterday… when I asked him about it, he said he saw it in Yuki's bag. That explains why Tiny got so pissed, she went through the same chaos with Jeff when he was using…" Akam explained, Yuki pulling herself up on the granite countertop and sitting down.

"They think I'm crazy… But I'm not… They're the crazy ones, not me…" Yuki said, before looking at the needle on the floor, grabbing it along with a spoon and a red lighter. "Screw everyone… Even Balor Club." She said, before using her fist to break the mirror and yet she did.

Akam and Rezar jumped out of their skin and then broke the door down before they busted the bathroom door open and grabbed Yuki, dragging her out as she screamed and thrashed around.

But they held onto her and Akam pinched her nose tightly as Rezar covered Yuki's mouth until she lost consciousness.

The two knew they had to act fast.


	2. For Safety Reasons

When Yuki opened her eyes, she found herself cuffed to a bedframe… and saw Rezar walk in.

"Hey you! Get me out of these cuffs!" Yuki shouted, while trying to pull it off.

"Sorry, Yuki but I won't do that." Rezar responded as Yuki looked for her Meth. "Flushed it… it's Tuesday night. Or technically, early Wednesday morning. You've been going through withdrawals for a day and a half." He explained.

"You have no business being up in minds! What is this, a fucking intervention? It won't change me, and I bet those Demon Bitches are outside that door, huh?" She questioned.

"Actually, Mandy had a doctor's appointment yesterday… little Demon Prince is doing good. Look, Mandy and Finn love you like family but they're not gonna let a drug addict around their son!" Rezar responded.

"Well, they can go fuck themselves for all I care. They can have that little bastard, but I'm staying on angry and on drugs no matter what. What else? Seth leaving me, and I bet it's the truth." Yuki explained, while looking away.

"Stephanie suspended you until you get clean." Rezar responded, Yuki turning furious.

"You think I care about wrestling?! I rather be alone with my drugs. They can help me more." Yuki explained. "Please, go away."

"Rezar, let me in!"

Yuki's eyes widened at hearing Jeff's voice, Rezar letting the younger Hardy brother into the room.

"Oh no, not you…" Yuki said sarcastically, before looking away once more.

"I've been where you are, Yuki. Countless times… I've lost friends to drugs, I don't want to lose you too." Jeff replied, Yuki looking at him. "I remember the first time Mandy cuffed me to a radiator… I'm sure you remember that 89 second match I had with Sting. It was after that and she left me there for three days, keeping an eye on me and making sure I ate and drank water… I got clean and I have been since then." He explained.

"Yeah, like I give a flying fuck… I don't care about Mandy. And I don't care about being clean or whatever, when I get out these cuffs, I'll be dragging you all to hell with me." Yuki explained, before spitting onto Jeff's face. "Now, get out!" She shouted.

Jeff grabbed a bottle of water and opened it before splashing it on Yuki's face, Yuki screaming until he stopped.

"Now listen, little girl, me and the others are trying to help you! You remember how upset you were when Mandy nearly died, how do you think she and your friends and family are gonna feel _when_ they lose you?! Because if you keep on using, you'll be in a grave before you know it!" Jeff yelled after throwing the bottle, Yuki shaking in fright as Jeff had never gotten angry with her.

"Get out of here! Go back to your fancy wrestling ring and that fancy United States Championship title you have around you! I don't need anyone! Not even Finn or Amanda, old man!" Yuki shouted, trying to break out the cuffs, before she stopped once she felt something sharp from behind her.

Jeff turned her onto her side and spanked her repeatedly, Yuki screaming and sobbing even after he stopped before Jeff left.

"Fucking asshole!" Yuki shouted loudly in tears, touching her behind as she felt a glass shard hidden in the back pockets of her black skinny jeans.

Jeff washed the blood off and removed the pieces of glass before cleaning out the wound and bandaging it.

At the same time across the country, Amanda was on a video call with Chihiro and Sami and explaining it to them.

"How is she on drugs?! My sister is not like this!" Chihiro cried.

"I don't know where she got them but I know that things haven't changed much… it's just that no one's shooting up in the locker rooms like they did twenty years ago. Hell, even a decade and a half ago, drug use was blatant." Amanda responded, Chihiro knowing that back when Amanda was a kid, she saw things that no child should see.

"But where is my sister now?" Chihiro questioned.

"Rezar called on Tuesday morning, he and Akam have her somewhere but didn't give me a location… I guess they're forcing her to go through withdrawals before putting her in rehab." Amanda explained, rubbing her stomach as Liam kicked and Chihiro and Sami saw Finn walk over to where Amanda was.

"I honestly hope she gets clean… but I recommend moving yourselves somewhere safer, you two. You have your son to think about." Sami responded, Chihiro nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you should… Uh, guys… I think you should look at the news." Chihiro responded, as she looked away from the tablet.

Finn switched the channel and saw a news report indicating that Yuki had escaped.

At the same time, Yuki walked into Passages Malibu Addiction Treatment Center and over to the front desk.

"Hi, I called earlier on the phone." Yuki replied, the desk clerk nodding and smiling kindly.

"Welcome, Miss Yang." She responded before guiding Yuki to a room.

It was a few days later that Amanda and Finn showed up to visit Yuki… she looked up to tell them off but then saw Sandy.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked.

"We don't know each other all that well but I still care… and they care too, Yuki, they're your friends." Sandy explained as Yuki noticed that Amanda wasn't wearing her normal clothes.

The small brunette had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a printed kimono blouse as well as black ballet flats that Yuki could tell had memory foam in them.

"How's the little bundle of joy doing?" Yuki asked.

"Kicking like crazy." Amanda responded, Finn resting his left hand on Amanda's stomach and Liam kicked against his hand in response… before Yuki slammed her hands on the table, scaring both Finn and Amanda.

"Seriously, why in the hell are you both here?!" Yuki retorted.

"To make sure you're holding up okay, that's why… they don't want you feeling like you're alone." Sandy responded.

"Well… I rather be alone in this state. I didn't ask for them to come find me. Plus I told the nurse to add them to the non-visitors list." Yuki said, before walking away.

Finn guided Amanda to the car as Sandy followed Yuki and grabbed her by her right arm in a rough manner before turning the raven haired woman to her.

"You don't have to like it but people do care about you! Friends, family, even co-workers! So you don't get to stay trapped in a cocoon of anger and drug fueled mayhem! Got it?!" Sandy yelled, Yuki backing away as she was genuinely scared… and the last time she was scared of Sandy was when Sandy shot someone with the tiniest gun Yuki had seen.

"Fine then…" Yuki said, before walking away. "Crazy bitch." She muttered to herself.

Sandy reached the Equinox and got in the back, looking at Amanda and Finn.

"I know what you're thinking." Sandy responded quietly.

"Unlike Yuki, Jeff had gotten physically violent with me while he was high… that's why I cuffed him to the radiator after the event that night. Years after, he won't even take Aspirin for a headache… and I want little Liam to know his Auntie Yuki but not when she's like this." Amanda responded, her left hand resting on her stomach as Finn lightly brushed Amanda's tears away.

"When she gets clean and stays clean, we'll let her around us again. You and I can protect ourselves but Liam's so little and needs us to protect him, love." Finn replied before they kissed and the three left the clinic.

Yuki closed her eyes, hoping to rest.

And her mind wandered.


	3. Seeing You There

" _Hey! Hello, is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me!"_

 _Yuki's eyes snapped open and she saw who she thought was Finn… but when her vision cleared, she saw that while the boy had Finn's hair color and skintone, the boy's eyes were the same color as Amanda's._

" _Holy mother of God… it's a tiny Finny!" Yuki exclaimed, backing away from him._

" _Yuki, it's okay… I didn't mean to scare you." Liam responded, Yuki seeing that he was the same height as Finn._

" _No, get away!" Yuki exclaimed, before she tried to punch Liam's face, but she ended up missing._

" _Stop that now, you're gonna hurt yourself!"_

 _Yuki turned around after hearing that, seeing two teens a bit younger than Liam but the resemblance was clear._

" _Little siblings Briana Elizabeth and Daniel Christopher." Liam explained, Yuki turning to Daniel._

" _Your mom always had a soft spot for the son and the father you're named after." Yuki responded._

" _Yes she did… I don't know if you got to meet them or Nancy, did you?" Daniel asked._

" _No… it was a few days after the Benoit tragedy that I met your mom. Walking alongside a deserted road, bleeding and bruised." Yuki explained._

" _I admit, I hated Randy after hearing that." Liam responded._

" _Yeah, I did too. I stood next to her side, and even when she met your father. But I guess… everything was changing when I heard that your mother was pregnant with you, Liam. I tried my best to be stronger, but everyone keeps pinning me and I keep losing cause her not being by my side." Yuki explained, without looking at the three. "But… I took the easy way to escape my pain… And I will ended it all very soon!" She shouted the last part, as she tried to hit the three Balor children. "Hold the fuck still!"_

" _You can't hit people in your dreams! I've tried, trust me!" Briana responded, Yuki turning to the teen. "Look, Mom and Dad love you to death. Uncle Seth did too, he went to his damn grave with a broken heart!" She replied._

" _Please… go away… That's all I ask, so I know I'm not crazy… Go away… I don't need them or anyone else." Yuki said, now curled up into a ball as she started breathing in and out heavily._

 _More footsteps approached, Yuki looking up as she saw Seth when he crouched down._

" _Hey, you… causing quite a bit of chaos as always." Seth responded gently._

" _No… I'm seeing things again… All of you go away! Leave me alone!" Yuki shouted, while looking away._

 _Seth got her to look at him, cradling her face in his hands._

" _Yuki, you have to stop doing this to yourself… you're hurting everyone who loves you." Seth replied, Yuki sniffling._

" _I'm… I'm sorry." Yuki managed to say… before moving away. "But I'm not going back…" She said, before walking off._

 _Yuki sat down under a tree and looked up._

 _And she saw an older Amanda._

" _You always were stubborn." Amanda responded as Yuki stood up… the woman was older indeed but she didn't have any grey hair or wrinkles._

" _I'm not stubborn… that what you and your so called husband see me as." Yuki said crossing her arms._

" _It's the truth… I couldn't get you to stop using the announce tables as something to jump off of, even after you broke your right arm." Amanda replied, Yuki chuckling at that memory._

" _Yeah… that was crazy me. But now, I just want you to understand is how every superstar or someone famous do. Use drugs to escape, and I did use them to get out of reality. You have a life, and I don't. Why do you go back to your short husband and those kids you're gonna have? By the time you see me again, it will be on the news saying that I've died of a overdose or suicide. Cause we know one day, nobody doesn't care about me anymore." Yuki explained, before seeing a needle next to her as she grabbed it. "Bye-Bye forever." She said with a smirk, and jammed it into her arm._

 _And when she woke up again, she saw a tall man she had only seen on Tv._

" _Maybe you'll take advice from someone who's been where you are." He responded._

" _Flyin Brian Pillman…" Yuki replied._

" _I take it Anvil told you the hell I went through after my injuries… but by the time I had stopped using, it had already damaged my heart." Brian responded. "But my drug use didn't stop people from loving me and caring about me, making sure I got through the day okay… and it won't stop your loved ones either." He responded before he faded away as Yuki reached out for him._

" _No… No… I can't take it anymore… I'll listen… Please, come back! I'll get clean… I'll do it for everyone. And especially for my best friends, and even for Baby Liam." Yuki cried as tears started falling down from her face…_

Yuki sat up abruptly… and saw something Amanda had left behind. Picking it up, she saw it was an ultrasound picture and saw how big Liam was getting.

"I'll get better… I'll be back soon once I'm clean." Yuki whispered, touching the ultrasound picture with the tip of her fingers.

At the same time after eating at their new home, Amanda was stretched out on the bed as Finn walked in with Chihiro and Sandy following him.

"Is she okay? I heard about the visit from Hiroki." Chihiro questioned.

"She's angry which I could tell is from the withdrawals…" Amanda responded.

"And I guess Sandy must've scared her, she came back to the car without a bruise or scratch on her." Finn replied as Sandy walked in, her and Chihiro hugging.

"I hope she gets better, before Liam comes." Chihiro responded.

"I honestly hope so too, Yuki." Sandy replied before they saw Akam, Rezar, Seth and Dean… and Dean and Amanda hugging, Dean jumping and yelling out slightly when he felt Liam's feet kick against his upper arms.

"Strong little boy!" Dean responded once they let go and he calmed down from the jumpscare.

"He did that to me too when I hugged Mandy a week ago." Seth explained.

"Same here, he kicked the side of my face." Chihiro explained with a smile.

"He's a hyper baby, only calms down when his daddy holds me." Amanda responded.

"What about Yuki? Did he tried to kick her so hard?" Chihiro questioned.

"She hasn't hugged me all that much." Amanda responded as Finn sat down and rested his head and right hand on Amanda's stomach.

"Don't worry, little guy… everything will be okay." Finn replied.

When Amanda heard the door open later, she heard Rezar say "Sorry, Tiny's not letting visitors near her now." and knew he was talking to Hiro, who was recently diagnosed with Alzheimer's.

"Please… just let me talk to her. Before I head home." Hiro replied.

"It's okay, Rezar." Amanda responded as Finn helped her stand up and Amanda flinched when Liam kicked her ribcage… and Hiro remembering how his wife was before she had Hiroki.

"How's the little girl inside of you doing?" Hiro questioned.

"Little boy… and he's doing great." Amanda responded, Hiro smiling.

"Is Yuki okay?" Hiro asked.

"Not really… she's not accepting many visitors." Finn replied, Yuki and Hiro having mended their parent/child relationship.

"That's just like him. Always stubborn. He doesn't know when to have a meal of peppered beef steak or even want people around him. I tried to get him away from video games once. And yet he bit me." Hiro explained.

"My little brother did that to me once… but we were just kids then and like siblings tend to, we patched things up quickly." Finn replied before they headed outside, Hiro and Amanda hugging.

"Be safe, all three of you." Hiro replied before they let go and he got in the taxi that was waiting for him.

Once at the hotel, he found himself watching Tv when his wife walked into the room and the two hugged and kissed.

"Still as beautiful as when we first met…" Hiro replied kindly.

"I know. And yet you still got your smile even after all these years, Hiro." She responded.

"Some things never change." Hiro replied before they began to slow dance to _Holding Back The Years_ by Simply red.

And both were hoping things would get better.


	4. Healing Takes Time

The outside area of the Staples Centre was packed with fans waiting for Survivor Series to kick off… and Amanda looked up when Baron walked in.

"Relax, Mama Bear. I intend no harm." Baron replied before he closed the door, Amanda rubbing her stomach as Liam kicked crazily. "Baby Balor's excited too?"

"Yeah… look, I know your problems with Finn started in NXT but you've never said why." Amanda replied.

"I guess… I feel like he took two of my friends from me. You and Yuki still mean a lot to me, you know." Baron explained, resting his left hand on Amanda's stomach and Liam kicking against it. "Hey, easy little buddy."

"We still tried to be civil though… Baron, things happen for a reason. And I know you and Yuki were… more than friends once." Amanda responded, Baron nodding in agreement as he lowered his hand.

"I thought we could be like you and your man… but it just wasn't meant for us. And I hated that." Baron explained. "But I don't hate you three… and I can't wait to meet this little guy." He responded before he saw Finn.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah… just wanting to keep the fighting on screen only, I'm sorry about everything." Baron answered before they heard a crash and saw Liara and Val holding Ronnie down.

"You bastard, you caused Yuki's addiction!" Liara yelled.

"We should cut your throat right here and now!" Val shouted.

"All I did was supply the damn stuff, she chose to take it! And because she's getting sober, I lost out on my best customer!" Ronnie shouted, Baron looking to Finn and Amanda.

"Close the door and lock it." Baron replied before they did so, the Lone Wolf going over and grabbing Ronnie by his shirt. "You little dirtbag, you really think you're not responsible for anything you caused?!" He yelled.

"Oh and you think you're any better?!" Ronnie responded.

"I didn't get Yuki hooked on drugs, that was you!" Baron replied before he grabbed Ronnie again and threw him out the security doors. "And don't fucking come back!" He yelled before slamming them.

Baron headed back into the arena, seeing Hiroki.

"He was such an asshole, giving my sister drugs and all. But thanks…" Hiroki explained, before receiving a message from Sandy, which made his eyes widen. "It's about Yuki." He said, before looking for Finn and Amanda.

When he found them, he showed them the message.

' _Group therapy went well. She's getting better.'_

"With every recovery, it's to be taken a day at a time." Amanda responded.

It was as they were watching Finn's match from the back that Hiroki, Liara, Sandy and Val noticed Kevin Owens join the others at commentary.

"I don't like this one bit." Val responded quietly.

"Yeah, he's given Mandy hell for no reason." Sandy replied.

"Owens might be onto something?" Hiroki questioned.

"Yeah. Hope he stays in character." Liara replied as Amanda was talking to Coach and Kevin was talking to Corey.

"The briefcase you keep chasing isn't yours, Owens! And honestly, you were handed that Universal Championship but at least you were here every night unlike a former champion who recently held the title." Amanda responded.

"The _real_ reason you're on commentary is because you couldn't keep those legs closed and your husband doesn't use protection!" Kevin replied angrily before they heard footsteps.

Amanda backed away and Kevin turned to see Finn as well as Baron.

The two wasted no time in taking advantage of the No Disqualification rules and threw Owens onto the table before Finn had made sure Amanda was a good distance away as Baron hit Kevin with the End Of Days through the table and then grabbed a microphone.

"You know… being Constable of Raw is a thankless job. I quit, I'm better off in that ring!" Baron replied, the fans cheering.

"Holy fuck… I guess he's a good guy now." Liara replied.

"Mhm, but I'll be keeping an eye on him. Just like I did with Yuki." Hiroki responded.

At the same time, Yuki sat in her room while having her knees close her chest as she watched Survivor Series after seeing what Baron did to Kevin and yet she smiled.

"Good man… glad to have you back to yourself, Baron." Yuki responded quietly before a nurse came in to check on her.

"I think I have an idea for what you can do to make your friend smile." The nurse explained before she revealed a blue and white teddy bear.

"Oh my God! He's too cute. But… will Mandy and Finn accept it?" Yuki questioned, after she had it in her hands.

"I think they will." The nurse replied before she left, Yuki playing with the white ribbon.

"I hope they do…" Yuki whispered, before looking at the black spiral notebook and blue pen… until she decide to write a letter, hoping that Finn and Amanda will come back and visit.

 _ **A few days later…**_

Amanda was dressed and had finished getting ready for the baby shower, taking a deep breath.

' _I really hope you're okay, Yuki.'_ Amanda thought before she felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist. "Shh, you'll wake him up." She whispered.

"He's a sound sleeper, love." Finn replied before they kissed.

"In the daytime, yes. Soon as the sun goes down, our little son likes to use my ribcage as a trampoline." Amanda responded as they let go and headed downstairs.

The living room had a _'It's A Boy.'_ banner on the wall, gifts nearby and white roses in blue vases as Amanda sat down… and saw a little blue and white teddy bear with a note.

Amanda picked it up and opened the note, Finn sitting down and resting his left hand on Amanda's back as she read it.

' _Hi, Finny and Mandy, it's me Yuki… but you probably forgot about me, since I'm in rehab. I wish I was there with you at the baby shower for Baby Liam, but I'm stuck in here for good. The nurse told me to give this special little bear for Liam, and it was too cute when I saw it. But… I was hoping one day… Can you two come see me next week?'_

Amanda sniffled slightly, blinking tears away.

"She thinks we forgot her…" Amanda responded quietly, brushing her tears away as Finn held her close to him.

"We haven't, we never will." Finn replied before they kissed… and then Amanda felt tiny arms around her right leg before looking and Finn helping Birdie climb up on the couch. "Hi, little Bird." He responded, Birdie kissing him on his jaw before she and Amanda hugged.

It was after Amanda had unwrapped a few more gifts and thanked people that Brian 'Road Dogg' James spoke up.

"Mandy, can we talk kiddo?"

Amanda let Finn help her up and Amanda followed one half of the New Age Outlaws into the kitchen and closed the door.

"Look, I don't think you should go see her… I've been where she is, I've even tried convincing my friends to get me out of rehab." Brian explained.

"Brian, not every recovering addict is the same. Yuki's scared and she feels alone, she just wants to know that her friends and family still love her." Amanda responded.

"Oh really?"

Brian and Amanda both saw Chihiro who was eavesdropping the whole time.

"I'm sorry, but… really, I don't think you should go see her too. Even though Yuki is known as the funny one in Balor Club, she does takes jokes to the extreme. Mandy, you remember the time when Yuki and Seth played a joke, by waking you and Finn's asses up with firecrackers around 3 am in the morning? Or what about she replaced Finn's birthday candles with firecrackers, just to get back at him for putting one in her ashtray, causing your husband to go to the hospital." Chihiro explained. "But that letter she wrote… is a fucking joke, and so is that teddy bear, it probably will explode if you drop it."

"Okay, calm it down before you stress her out." Brian replied before gently taking the teddy bear away from Amanda and setting it on the countertop. "See? Normal stuffed teddy bear." He responded before Finn walked into the kitchen and him and Amanda hugged.

"Like I said, don't go seeing Yuki next week, cause the nurse will say that she's not accepting you two still. And this letter is not in her handwriting. Her i's have hearts beside dots, and she doesn't write with blue ink, it's always, red, purple, black or pink." Chihiro explained.

"Look, I went to see Jeff every chance I got when he was in rehab. Some days were good, some were bad on both sides but we would always listen to each other and help each other. This is a decision that Finn and I have to make, no one else's." Amanda explained, rubbing her stomach as Liam kicked… and Chihiro stormed off.

"You're right, it is our decision, Darlin'. And we have to make it carefully." Finn replied before they kissed.

"Brian? You're not gonna try to take that decision out of our hands, right?" Amanda questioned before the three

saw Sandy.

"Of course not, it is your decision." Brian responded. "But I felt like you needed to know from my perspective, kid." He replied.

"Protective instincts never change." Sandy responded.

And they knew that was true.


	5. Hoping To Help

Yuki was in the visitors area outside a week later when she saw Amanda and Finn walk over and immediately hugged them.

"I've missed you three so much." Yuki cried.

"We missed you too, Yuki." Amanda responded as they let go and sit down, Finn pulling his jacket off and putting it on Amanda and she smiled at him.

"So… um… did anything happen while I've been in here?" Yuki questioned.

"Everything's going okay… except Chihiro got angry with us. Sandy's keeping her distracted today." Finn explained.

"Why is she angry?" Yuki questioned.

"She thought you wouldn't accept a visit from us." Amanda answered, Yuki knowing that Chihiro was more than angry… that she was hurting emotionally.

"Aww, she's misses me, that's so sweet of her." Yuki said, showing a smile while trying to keep calm. _'That little brat!'_ She thought angrily.

"Don't think that of her, there were times I thought about refusing to visit Jeff and countless other friends who were getting better." Amanda responded, startling Yuki. "It hurt seeing them like that, just like it hurt seeing you the way you were." She explained.

"So, wait… let me get this straight… out of the kindness of my heart, I've sent you something hoping that I'll see you and now Chihiro tried her best to convince you two…" Yuki explained. "Well, the 17 year old brat is correct, you and shorty by nature should have never come here in the beginning. I even dyed my hair this new color, to show you both that I was changing back to old me, but now you're talking about stuff on not seeing people hurt like me?! Well, both of you and Liam can go to hell!" She shouted the last part, before punching her right fist into a tree, as she screamed out in pain.

The doctors rushed out and two of them guided Amanda and Finn to the parking lot, where Sandy was waiting as the others treated Yuki's hand wound… and Sandy saw the tears in Amanda's eyes as Finn held her.

"Right…" Sandy spoke in a low tone as she handed Finn the key fob for her 2017 Ford Fusion.

"Sandy, what are you doing?" Finn questioned as she walked past him.

"You don't want to know." Sandy responded before she continued into the building.

"She scares me when she gets that way…" Amanda responded, Finn helping her sit down. "I was just being honest and I screwed it up…" She replied as Finn held her close to him and brushed her tears away.

"Don't think like that, you didn't screw anything up, love. Addiction not only hurts them, it hurts the ones that love them." Finn whispered.

At the same time, Sandy found Yuki in the room that the woman had been staying in.

"You know, it's never easy to speak from the heart… no matter how brutal honesty is, it's better than lying." Sandy replied, Yuki looking at her.

"You think it's hard for me to be nice to everyone? I did, before and I ended up shooting up. Just don't care about her, Finn, and Liam anymore. Do you have something for me to take that involves someone's memory? I don't wanna think about them anymore, after what my sister told them to do. And yet, they shouldn't come." Yuki said, before seeing Finn and Amanda outside.

"Okay, so what you're saying is you'd rather have had it sugar coated forever or worse, that you outcast them for something your sister did. Right then, sit comfortably, it's time for a bedtime story." Sandy responded, before she crouched down. "A little while ago, she spoke the truth to me as well. After you hold things in, they weigh on you, and what she told me was that early on in her knowing me, for a while part of her was reconsidering even being near me because no one had any idea how I had such high bank numbers and that the majority of ways that sort of thing happens are far from legal. You know what I did? Accepted it, knew that over time she'd let that go as she knew me for who I was rather than what I had, and left it in the past. And what, did you expect me to suddenly go cut ties completely and outcast the person who allowed me to have what made Mandy think like that?"

"No… but out of curiosity, who was it that had her thinking like that?" Yuki responded.

"Someone she used to be a lot closer to. They started spreading words about me that weren't true, like that I got the money through secretly running a drug ring or some sort of hitman service, and while she didn't believe them, it still left marks in her head, made her think a lot harder about what it could have been and… I never told her or anyone, but they were half right. Though it wasn't myself who actually did anything." Sandy explained.

"You are a crazy person. But I'll let you go… To be honest with you… I wish that this whole pregnancy never started. All three of us were fine being together under one roof, until I heard about the news. I forced myself to leave that house, since the new baby was coming. I didn't tell them, but they were asking, so I just kept to myself about me living in a new house. Without Mandy or Finn, I guess they're better off with the new kid than me, causing the crazy." Yuki explained.

"And now you see what happens when you _don't_ tell the truth like she just did. Do you think she wanted you upset, or didn't care? You never said anything so she never knew, neither of them did, for all they knew you were perfectly fine with giving the baby the space! Heck, maybe you were even planning to move out anyway, you see that? The baby didn't cause all this, what caused it was that you didn't tell them how you felt, it boiled up and made you act so stupidly, _that_ got you here!" Sandy said in response, standing upright again.

She left, heading outside and over to them… Amanda was calmer but not by much as Finn got in the back seat and Sandy decided to drive.

"Let's… go somewhere." Sandy said as she clicked in the starter… then startled both in the back as she placed her small concealed dagger down in the middle space between the front seats. "You shake with one hand but hold a knife behind the other. The man who told me that saved me many times."

Amanda nodded once she calmed down from the jumpscare, resting her head on Finn's right shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

It was back at the new house that the three walked in… and Seth stood up, walking over when he saw that Amanda had been crying and pulled her into his arms, the two embracing each other.

"I sometimes forgot what it felt like when you would hold me whenever something happened… I missed it so much, Seth." Amanda responded quietly as they looked at each other after they let go… and he saw the look in her eyes and knew his thoughts were right.

"She wasn't happy about it… and kept that to herself." Seth replied as the four sat down.

"Got her to admit it to me." Sandy responded before Amanda heard her phone ring and picked it up.

"Immy?" Amanda replied, Immy turning worried when she heard how rough her voice sounded.

"Didn't go well?" Immy asked.

"A lot of things were said that shouldn't have been kept secret… doesn't make it easier to hear though." Amanda explained as her right hand entwined with Finn's left one.

"Sandy, did Yuki ever talk to you about me having kids with her?" Seth questioned.

"No… I think after this, she might feel frightened to." Sandy explained.

"It changes everything… and that is frightening." Seth responded before he lightly kissed Amanda on her forehead.

"I never did ask… how did you feel when I first told you?" Amanda questioned.

"Surprised as well as scared for your health… but not what Yuki felt. She stated quiet the whole time." Seth answered.

"And now that the truth is out…" Amanda responded as Finn's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

She leaned against him, closing her eyes to rest… and they knew she needed it.


	6. Changes Happen

"You better be right about doing this." Chihiro responded as she, Immy, Val and Liara walked into the building.

"Chi, you need to tell your sister how you feel… even if it means that you might start off by slapping her." Val replied as they reached the room.

Yuki looked up as they walked in… and as Val thought would happen, Chihiro struck her older sister hard across the face.

"What the-" Yuki started to say, before punching Chihiro in the face. "Bitch! Get out of here!" She shouted, as her nose was broken and bleeding.

"No, we're just getting started!" Chihiro growled before she trapped Yuki in a chokehold.

"Best let me go!" Yuki yelled as she struggled to get free.

"No, I think it's better if I don't!" Chihiro responded.

"Chokeholding's illegal!" Yuki replied.

"You can file a complaint! And while you're doing that, you need to rethink how you might've driven Mandy and Finn away for good!" Chihiro responded as Val turned Yuki to her.

"You need to listen to your little sister… it's damn wrong to resent a child that hasn't done anything to you!" Val replied angrily.

"Get off me!" Yuki yelled before she managed to grab Chihiro by the throat, slamming her onto the bed and ran out of the room, screaming "Nurse, they put their hands on me! They were trying to hurt me, and get me back on drugs! Please get them out!"

But when the nurse walked into the room, she saw no signs that the group had any drugs on them and guided them out into the room.

"You know why they're here? You skipped your group therapy session today that also involves friends and loved ones to listen in on how much progress you made." Cali explained.

"Can I at least have shock therapy instead?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah, fry your fucking brain. Solves everything." Liara muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up! I rather be alone today, I'll do group therapy another time." Yuki said, before slamming the door in their faces.

The four left, stopping at a park.

"Well that blew up in our faces." Immy responded.

"Would anyone mind if we killed Ronnie? He is part of this chaos, a big part of it." Val replied.

"Well, I don't mind doing that, but I don't know how to tell Amanda and the others about this. She's due in at least three and a half months, and I thought maybe we could've surprised her with a new Yuki." Chihiro explained. "But she'll never change. Yuki is always stubborn."

"People do change… it's difficult changing back to who we used to be." Liara replied.

At the house, the four explained everything after Amanda had eaten.

"I figured as much, she just wants to forget everything and everyone…" Amanda responded, trying to get comfortable on the couch but they could see from the look on her face that Liam was being restless and Amanda rubbed her stomach to try to calm him. "Things change, it's how you handle them that makes the end result turn out how it should or shouldn't." She responded as Sandy walked in and saw the bruises on Chihiro's face.

"Bad timing over there?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah… next time don't ask me to help out my sister. Cause she means it." Chihiro explained.

"She's gotta get better on her own." Amanda responded as Finn held her close to him, the two lying back on the couch.

"We can't just give up. We like her, but if you talk about her addiction, that's how she'll get mad. What are some of things that she likes?" Seth questioned.

Amanda pointed to the DvD shelf, Seth picking up the season 1 volume of _Tokyo Ghoul_.

"As scary as that show gets at times, she and I couldn't stop watching it." Amanda responded.

"Okay… but anything else? Like foods, or stuff to talk about? Or did you take pictures or record something?" Seth questioned once more.

"I was gonna take this but I wasn't sure how she'd react…" Immy replied before she put a DvD in the DvD player and pressed play before they saw 18 year old Amanda and 20 year old Yuki with Yuki with a bungee jump harness on her back.

" _What are you doing out there?! There's almost 5 feet of snow on the ground!"_

" _I'm having fun, Mandy, duh! Come on and join me!" Yuki explained._

" _What's going on?"_

 _The girls turned, seeing Jim Neidhart._

" _She's been drinking too much, Anvil." Amanda responded._

" _Have not!" Yuki replied._

" _Yes you have… but it is New Year's Eve. Doesn't mean you kids should be doing this." Jim responded, Yuki climbing down as the freezing winds were making her shiver._

" _Everyone is a freaking party stopper when I'm around." Yuki said, before falling face first in the snow. "Oww."_

 _The two helped her up and unclipped her from the harness before helping her into the house, Phil and Hiroki seeing them._

" _Tried it again?" Phil asked._

" _Yeah… climbed down though." Yuki responded before the DvD stopped…_

"Things were so much different then…" Amanda whispered as her right hand was entwined with Finn's left, Finn brushing Amanda's tears away.

"Yeah… but how about this, we'll see her next week. And she won't reject us this time, I have a plan. Plus we're all going." Seth explained.

"For your sake, I hope it works." Finn responded.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Seth stated.

When they were at Raw, Amanda looked up as Kevin limped over.

"What now?" Amanda responded after finishing her mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"I want to apologise for how I treated you last time." Kevin explained, Amanda rolling her eyes.

"And I want to throw you for distance but I can't lift anything that'll put pressure on my body so don't jerk me around with a phony apology." Amanda responded before she turned to leave, Kevin gently stopping her… and then seeing her take a deep breath as she rubbed her stomach and Kevin turning worried. "I'm fine… the doctor said that false alarms are normal at this stage." She explained as the pain stopped… but it didn't stop Kevin from going to find Finn, the running inadvertently knocking Sandy to the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Sandy yelled as Kevin pulled her up and Finn exited the locker room.

"Go to your wife, now!" Kevin replied, Finn running to where Amanda was and checking on her.

"False alarm, we're okay… didn't stop Kevin from panicking." Amanda responded as Finn sat down and resting one hand on Amanda's back and the other on her stomach, Liam responding by kicking.

At the same time, Seth was watching and stated to rethink his plan.

' _That was scary… I can't involve her in this, not when something could happen to my godson.'_ Seth thought.

It was the next day that Yuki got the DvD and watched it… and read the note, seeing that Seth had written it.

' _I'm waiting outside with Sandy, Rezar and Akam. Mandy had a scare yesterday and was told to take it easy.'_

Yuki had taken a deep breath, before leaving her own room to meet up with the three.

"I'm sorry, baby." Yuki cried.

Seth and Yuki held each other, the two not wanting to let go.

"Are they okay?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. Mandy's blood pressure was a bit high but they're okay." Seth explained as the two let go and sat down.

"I wish I can talk to her, but she and Finn probably think I'm crazy… and don't want me to be around Liam." Yuki started to cry, as she looked down at her lap.

"Hey… it's gonna take time for things to calm down. And earning trust back isn't easy, I know from experience… but things will get better." Seth replied.

"Are you sure? I'm trying to get better, but the more I tried to get better, the more I want to stay in here." Yuki responded.

"I know you do but you can't keep using this place as a security blanket." Seth replied, Yuki knowing he was right.

At the house, Amanda and Finn were watching _Lilo & Stitch_… and one line got stuck in their heads.

" _Ohana means family… family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."_

' _I don't want to leave her behind or forget her… but Finn and I need to do what's best for our son.'_ Amanda thought as Finn rested his head and right hand on Amanda's stomach, Liam responding by kicking and Finn and Amanda smiling.

They would protect their growing family, no matter who disagreed.


	7. Protect One Who Can't Protect Himself

_**A month later…**_

With Christmas around the corner, Amanda and Finn were distracting themselves by getting the house ready… neither of them had gone anywhere near Yuki since that day she flipped out at the rehab facility.

As expected, that hadn't gone over well with Baron when he found out… but then Finn had explained that things around them needed to be safe for not only his and Amanda's first born child but any siblings that would follow.

Amanda looked through the mail and found a letter addressed to her… she opened the envelope, pulled the letter out and unfolded it.

"Hey, Mandy, Finny, open this door!" Chihiro called out from the outside, as Amanda put the letter aside and opened the door to see the 17 year old with presents in her hands.

"What did you do, buy out the whole store and fight with last minute shoppers?" Amanda asked after letting Chihiro in.

"Yep, I did. For you, Finn, and Baby Liam of course. And I even maxed out my old man's credit card. Where should I put them?" Chihiro questioned.

"Under the tree is just fine… I'll be right back." Amanda responded before she grabbed the letter and headed outside into the backyard.

As Chihiro was distracted, Amanda read the letter after sitting down on the lounge chair on the porch.

' _Hey, you two! Its me Yuki, I've been wondering what have you been doing-'_ Amanda started to read the letter, before Chihiro came out once more.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Finn wants to talk to you." Chihiro explained, before noticing the letter in Amanda's hand as the older woman decided to get up and leave it on the lounge chair. "Well, well, it's from my dear sister… She wants them to come see her. But not this time." She whispered to herself, before hiding the letter in her bra.

Amanda and Finn hugged and kissed and she saw what had happened to Seth's right hand.

"Baby furniture mishap?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I should have read the instructions first." Seth explained, before Chihiro walked back into the house about 20 minutes later.

"Seth, what happened?" Chihiro asked.

"I… cut my hand trying to put the changing table together." Seth explained.

"I told you that putting things together the first time around is not easy." Finn replied.

"Yeah, I realized that, Finn." Seth responded.

"I left something outside but I'll be right back to help." Amanda replied before she headed downstairs and outside.

She picked up what she thought was the letter.

' _Dear, Mandy and Finn, I hate you so much, I hope you two and that baby die. You three make me vomit every time I think about you. I hope you have the most crappiest Christmas ever, without me and the fun. Plus you two put the 'umb' in dumb as in the most dumbest couple I've met. Love Yuki Yang'_

' _The fuck?! This isn't…'_ Amanda thought, her face red from anger.

Until she felt a hand on her right shoulder.

"Now you know that's not her handwriting or how the letter started."

Amanda turned around, seeing Matt Cappotelli.

"I know, Matty… damn it, she's gone too far this time. I don't get why she's trying to sabotage her sister's recovery." Amanda responded.

"You want us to scare her?" Matt asked.

"No… but I need to do something I should've done before." Amanda responded before she headed upstairs into a room and turned the camera on after turning the laptop to face her and making sure there was a blank DvD disk in.

"Hey… I started to read your letter but I got sidetracked. Seth cut his hand by accident… and then I headed back outside to read what I still thought was your letter. Only to find it wasn't. Chihiro is trying to sabotage your recovery for some reason, Yuki… trust me, I wish I knew why. And trust me on this… despite everything, I still consider you my friend…" Amanda responded, pausing for a second to rest her right hand on her stomach as Liam kicked. "Liam's saying hello… to you, his auntie. I honestly hope you'll be there when he's born." She finished before saving the recording onto the disk.

It was when Yuki was about to get ready for the visit in the morning when she got the DvD, the label of the cover reading _'Important, please watch.'_ and taking it out before putting it in the DvD player before pressing play.

" _Hey… I started to read your letter but I got sidetracked. Seth cut his hand by accident… and then I headed back outside to read what I still thought was your letter. Only to find it wasn't. Chihiro is trying to sabotage your recovery for some reason, Yuki… trust me, I wish I knew why. And trust me on this… despite everything, I still consider you my friend…" Amanda responded, pausing for a second to rest her right hand on her stomach as Liam kicked_. _"Liam's saying hello… to you, his_ _auntie. I honestly hope you'll be there_ _when he's born."_

"Then I guess you two are not coming, if my family wants you to hate me." Yuki said, after pausing the DvD.

"Don't be so sure about that."

Yuki jumped but then she saw Finn and Amanda with a few gifts.

"Oh my god! You two are really here! Am I really dreaming? Please one of you pinch me." Yuki exclaimed in shock.

Amanda and Yuki hugged and Yuki jumped as Liam's foot hit her right wrist.

"Restless one." Yuki replied with a smile before they let go.

"I'm so sorry that Chihiro is-" Amanda responded.

"I honestly don't know why she's doing this… but it wouldn't hurt to ask her." Yuki replied.

At the same time, Liara found Chihiro… and as Chihiro was about to talk, Liara held up the letter.

"What is that?" Chihiro questioned.

"The real letter…" Liara replied before she held up the one Amanda read. "And here's the one you wrote. Not exactly a carbon copy in matching your handwriting to your sister's but kudos for trying… Chihiro, you had to know that Mandy would figure it out once the immediate shock wore off." She replied.

"I always copy my own dad's handwriting when I needed his signature for my failing report cards. But the truth is Yuki is stubborn and she's going to believe that she'll get better. And now, Mandy and Finn will be breaking her little heart knowing that they won't be seeing her. Poor her, and boo hoo… And how did you get the real one anyway?" Chihiro explained.

"You made a rookie move leaving it in a dresser drawer… Mandy recorded a DvD explaining the truth and she and Finn went to go see her." Liara replied before she saw a text from Amanda.

' _Visit went well, explained it all to her.'_

"I don't know if you're just hurt and lashing out or if you're just being a brat but either way, it's not fair to anyone." Liara replied before she left with the real letter.

Chihiro closed the door, hearing Liara's Chevy Traverse drive off.

"Damn it!" Chihiro yelled.

After the visit, Amanda and Finn were at home and watching a homemade DvD.

" _So any new year's wishes, you two?" Yuki responded, a Happy 2017 banner hung up in the background._

" _Maybe a baby or two in a few years." Amanda replied as she and Finn kissed._

" _What about you, Yuki?" Finn questioned, his left arm around Amanda._

" _Hoping to get better than just to hurt the ones I love." Yuki explained, while rubbing her sleeved wrist trying to hide the bandages. "But I'm not sure what else you two." She responded._

" _It's like starting all over, new year's… everybody gets a second chance." Amanda responded before Finn saw Seth on the ceiling fan._

" _Seth, you drunk idiot, get down from there!" Finn replied._

" _He's going to be in here with me if he doesn't get his act together." Yuki explained…_

' _One of our wishes came true…'_ Amanda thought as she rubbed her stomach before she felt Finn's right hand and head resting on it as Liam moved around.

"Hey, little guy… not gonna lie, things have been a bit crazy. But we're all a family… and that includes your extended family. Yeah, they might scare you at first but they love you no matter what." Finn replied.

Amanda knew that he was right.


End file.
